


Working at a Maid-Cafe

by Jaeion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character Death, Crossdressing, Eren Is a Little Shit, Forced Crossdressing, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maid Eren Yeager, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), future smut, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeion/pseuds/Jaeion
Summary: Eren lives with the second-gender system that is evident wherever you go. Alphas are expected to fight, Betas are expected to work, in rare cases fight, and Omegas are expected to... do house chores and give offspring.Eren is an Omega, and he is one of the few rare people that don't accept the system. He won’t accept an Alpha or Beta partner who only desire him because of his ability to give offspring. He hates the thought of always having to do as he's told, and not being allowed to make a change, to fight. The Survey Corps are made from strong Alphas and are who Eren has always desired to fight with in his distant dream.At an annually held fare held for his heroes however, everything changes. Eren is dragged into the inner walls, leaving his friends and family behind, and is placed to work in a Maid Café, with most of his customers being Alphas.One being the Alpha he has always looked up to, his ultimate hero, Levi from the Survey Corps.





	Working at a Maid-Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Well... what should I say. This is basically a Riren story that has been in my head for a while, and I have finally decided to let it explode onto the page. This is the PROLOGUE, hence it being short, and the next few chapters are somewhat underway! (Please note that I am really bad at updating quickly..) AHEM. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope it gets you pumped up for what is to come!

“How dare you?! We all work to support worthless garbage like you and then you go and disrespect us?”

One kick.

“We RULE over you filthy little things!

Two kicks.

“You scum! That’s what you are, and that’s how you should be treated like!’

His vision going black, Eren winced as he felt another kick being delivered to his side. And then another hit is shoulder. Gritting his teeth together, he attempted to bear the pain, wanting to fight back but knowing he couldn’t. He grunted as he was kicked in the ribs, gasping for air. Under normal circumstances, he would have defended himself and kicked these guys asses by now, but he was in bad shape. The previous day he had been utterly beaten by a few members of the Garrison, so he had barely the strength to walk, nevertheless fight.

 

He whimpered as a hit landed on his head, making it pound erratically until it hurt to think. But thinking was better than focusing on the slaughter going on above him.  
His slaughter.

 

He had been destroyed by the garrison, humiliated, broken, it was that bad. Yesterday he had emerged with a few ribs, a likely broken wrist, and a badly sprained foot. He’d had them bandaged by his family last night, and he had stupidly decided to go out again today. Wrong decision. Now he was in no condition to do anything, and this beating was only pouring salt on the wound. Almost literally; these guys were kicking and hitting any part of them they could easily reach, which included his previous injuries. 

 

A tear slipped from his eye as he felt his shoulder shatter. He wasn’t going to walk that off anytime soon.

 

If… if he was on the same class he would have beaten them up, and he would be the victor. He would be strong enough, even with being beaten the previous day, to win. He had trained, gathered strength and experience, so that in a normal world he would smash these everyday bullies, you could say. But… that wasn’t the case. He was harshly discriminated against due to the systems in this world. Alphas, Betas and…. Omegas. Omegas were always foretold to be extremely weak and frail, only needing to do basic house chores, give birth, and raise the children. Eren was an Omega. But, he was one of the few that fought back against nature. He became strong on his own, despite all the boundaries. Depressingly enough, him becoming strong and rebelling is what drew in Betas like this. They didn’t like the idea that an Omega could be stronger than them. And so, while he could fight, when he was injured as he was, and up against more than a few Betas… his weak Omega side shone through. 

 

His mind went to his surroundings briefly. He was in an alleyway, like usual. Nobody would hear him afterwards if he was to scream for help. That is if he was even in a condition to even scream.

 

These beatings were regular, happening once a week at least. And then every other moment he was defending himself, but there was always a different reason why he got caught out like this in the end… And these beating weren’t by the same people. That should make him feel better, knowing that they didn’t specifically hate him, but at the same time it was discouraging. How many people in this world thought of Omegas in such a way, that the thought of one rebelling caused so much hate?  
There were plenty of other problems in this world that should rank over him by far, and yet… he was continually criticized. Not only him, all Omegas. Well, their beatings weren’t as regular, he was just a special case, as almost every other Omega accepted what they were, accepted their fate. But Eren refused. He was not just an object to sit there, doing housework and eventually having a baby. He could help mankind, he could fight. And yet nobody saw that. 

And so, here he was, in a back alley, being beaten to a pulp, all because he was an Omega. An awesome one, at that, but still an Omega. And that was something that couldn’t be changed.

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, now. I wasn't actually very happy with the prologue, it probably has too many thoughts on Omegas and such... MEH. But if anyone would like to give me feedback, or just give me a kudos, that would be much appreciated!


End file.
